


To Form a Melody

by Psuedo_sweetheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedo_sweetheart/pseuds/Psuedo_sweetheart
Summary: Just a dwarf, who wanted to be a bard, but became a savior, and a spirit who wanted to help, and did so in ways he could never have imagined.  Together, they change, and the world was changed as well.
Relationships: Cole/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Cole/Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Male Cadash/Cole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To Form a Melody

He’s just a short, brown, nobody, he knows that, and has known it all his life. Then he fell out of a Rift and suddenly everyone around him has gone nuts, insisting he’s their savior. The mark on his hand backs them up, but deep down, Orion knows he’s still really nobody. Just a useful nobody now. 

Meeting Cole changed everything though. Because nobody notices Cole, just like nobody notices a young dwarf; not unless his hand starts glowing anyway. But Cole is as far from a nobody as Orion has ever met. He’s the embodiment of Compassion, and at times viscerally reminds Orion of his mother. The Carta mercenary who’s mercy had saved and inspired, who had loved him with every breath. Who had died just a month ago, smiling at him with blood on her lips, a sickness that slowly ate away at her body finally ended.

But Cole, despite being overlooked, was not a nobody. Orion wouldn’t let anyone treat him like he was a nobody either. Sera was rebuked, Madam Vivienne politely, but firmly, corrected. And Cole was gently reminded to let everyone keep their thoughts to themselves. Not that the spirit seemed capable of stopping, but Orion tried to help him make a place in their mismatched family. 

Then the time came where he had to choose Cole’s future. Spirit, or human? The choice seemed simple to Orion. He’d been trying to help Cole grow all along. He’d listened to Solas about spirits, but he couldn’t really comprehend such an existence. He thought of Cole being twisted and used as Wisdom was, as all those demons at Adamant were and he shuddered. 

At least if he were human, Orion would have an easier time protecting him. No amulet to worry about losing or failing, no bindings or summonings. 

So he turned Cole over to Varric, the trigger was pulled, but the former Templar didn’t die. They all returned to Skyhold, wrung out to the core. 

***

Cole laughed for the first time in the restaurant in Val Royeaux and Orion’s heart skipped a beat in surprise and a pure sort of joy he’d thought he was no longer capable of. It had been a self deprecating laugh, a little rueful, but it was the first, hopefully, of many. 

“Cole?”

He wanted to know the why of it, wanted to have Cole trust him enough to share, and he did. He told Orion about his first friend, Rhys. He stopped and sighed, his gaze flicking over the patrons surrounding them.

“Cole, if this is troubling, we don’t have to talk about it.”

A sad, kind, smile pulled at Cole’s lips, his gaze finally still, resting on Orion’s cheekbones. The buzz of a hundred conversations faded to the background as Cole’s attention narrowed in on him.

“Gentle. You watch me walk into darkness over and over, and you always worry. Thank you.” 

No one had ever called Orion gentle before. Weak, yes, but never gentle, or kind. (Mothers, don’t really count for that kind of thing.) 

He could feel his face heating and had to resist the urge to cough into his hand to hide his discomposure. Cole was being open and vulnerable, and it would be disrespectful not to show him the same brave, kindness. 

“This world taught me that changing means losing your friends. But now I know that doesn’t have to be true. I have enough self to know that what I felt was foolish. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Orion shook his head, even as he smiled, “I don’t think your feelings were foolish. They were based on your own experiences. But I can’t tell you how grateful I am to have you trust in my friendship enough to tell me of your past and your feelings.”

“It makes me happy, being friends. I think I might like being human too. What do you think I’ll learn next?”

“If there’s something specific you want to learn, you have a whole family here to help.”

Cole’s smile was radiant, though he doesn’t respond otherwise, perhaps too overwhelmed. Orion knew the feeling, his heart felt almost overfull, like the seams of it are close to bursting at the sight of Cole so happy. 

He grinned back and encouraged Cole to try some of the cheese.

***

Halamshiral was a mess. One Orion had no impulse to fix. Gaspard seemed ready to mow down his own family, Celene had already proved she’d raze a town to the ground, and Briala seemed ineffective at best. Honestly, he wished he could just toss them all in a dungeon and sit Madam Vivienne on the throne. 

He sighed and rubbed at his forehead, his hand covering his eyes. 

He was taking a break from the killing and other Orlesian festivities in a dark corner, an ignored flute of champagne in one hand. The garden was cool, though there were so many flowers the smell was almost sickening. 

He might not be much of a spirit anymore, but Cole was silent as a shadow as he sat on the bench next to him.

“So much death,” he said mournfully.

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Orion asked heavily, not looking up. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Cole tells him no.

“I don’t know. She wants to help; not like the others. The elves are dancing in the ashes of their homes.”

“Well, that sounds good,” Orion sat up and downed the champagne without tasting it.

“You are… unhappy?” Cole asked uncertainly.

Orion glanced at him sharply. Cole had never asked after his feelings before. He probably had never thought to. 

Orion smiled, though it was still a tired smile. Cole was learning quickly and being a part of it was often the only good thing Orion felt sure of.

“I don’t like having this much power over the world. The consequences of one mistake will echo through time for ages to come… its pretty terrifying really.”

He glanced up at Cole’s face. The spirit was staring into the middle distance. Blue eyes flickered to his, and Orion’s breath caught in his throat. Cole was beautiful, in a stark, sad, way. 

“You’re good. Hands rough from violence, heart soft with mother’s love. She would be proud of you. She always was.”

Tears gathered in his eyes, spilled over the lash line, and Orion didn’t bother to wipe them away. 

“I thought you couldn’t see me,” his said, voice was rough with tears.

“Sometimes I catch glimpses if I don’t try. She’s important to you. Thoughts of her both painful and comforting, like sitting too close to a fire in the snow.”

Orion released a long breath, willing himself to calm instead of sobbing in a Orlesian garden. Thinking of his mother made him feel as though a chunk of his heart had been ripped out. Carta born and bred, and yet she’d managed to stay soft and kind. Managed to be his best friend as well as his mother. 

“Her name was Luci. She worked the books for the Carta. She’d been a captain when she became pregnant with me. Didn’t know or care who my father was, just decided to settle down and raise me herself.”

He chuckled and ran a hand over his hair, “No one could tell her what to do, but when she decided to do something nothing could stop her. She smiled and laughed all the time, and she was a terrible cook.”

Tears blocked his throat and he put his head in his hands. Cole put a hand on his shoulder. Orion covered Cole’s hand with his own, thankful for the weight of it. Thankful for a touch that wasn’t painful or calculated. They sat there for what seemed like hours, silent, sad, and yet comfortable. Finally grieving. 

Orion was half asleep, exhausted after his tears. He slumped against Cole, his head pillowed on the man’s bicep. 

Cole put an arm around him to keep him from slipping off the bench. He stared down at the upturned face of the Herald of Andraste. His heart twisted in a painful, yet lovely way. 

Squeezing him a little closer, Cole shifted so that he could lay his head on top of Orion’s. It was uncomfortable to lean down so far. But like the way his heart twisted, it was also lovely. 

Cole smiled, and made sure no one would find them. Not for awhile.

***

Cole was sitting on the battlements as he often does. Mostly just at night now that everyone can see him and it makes them nervous. Orion sat next to him.

Cole was less high strung than he used to be, his manic energy muted. But he still got up and walked along the stone wall as he spoke of Corypheus, of death and life.

“Could I have saved the real Cole?”

“What happened to him wasn’t your fault.”

Cole sat back down next to Orion.

“His hands were bruised from beating on the wall. It was dark like the cabinet where he hid to escape his father. His belly hurt like knives, throat cracked dry. He was alone. I pushed through to hold his hand. It was all I could do.”

He turned, and Orion didn’t need to capture his gaze to see the pain and confusion. 

“He said, “Thank you.””

At the same time they reached for each other’s hands. Cole didn’t smile, but he did let go of a deep breath, the pent up energy leaving him all at once, as his gaze settled on their twined fingers. The ancient stone walls were not as cold as they should be underneath their warm, grasping, hands. 

“Thank you,” the spirit that wasn’t a spirit said. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Orion replied, looking at the contrast. 

His hand was almost swallowed by Cole’s, his own fingers short and dark compared to Cole’s pale, long fingered, hands. He tore his eyes away, face warm. He gave Cole’s fingers a squeeze and took a shaky breath, determined to clear his mind and simply enjoy the moment.

He smiled into the dark, overwhelmed with gratitude and a warm happiness. Despite the enemy on the horizon, life felt good. It felt right. 

***

Orion stumbled from the rubble of the last battle against Corypheus, exhausted down to the marrow of his bones. His friends, the family he’d collected and kept, looked up at him. He saw pride, happiness, relief… faith, shining from their faces. He looked to Cole, and saw a bright, burning, joy.

“You did it,” Cole said softly, as if his breath had been stolen away at the sight of Orion, standing there bloody and bruised. 

Orion couldn’t stop staring. 

“What do we do now?” he vaguely heard Cassandra ask.

“We return to Skyhold,” he felt himself answer. 

He held out his hand and Cole took it, still smiling.

“We go home,” Cole said.

Orion laughed, exhaustion suddenly gone and joy zipping through his veins. 

“Yeah, we go home.”

***

CHAPTER TWO

***

It had been a year since the defeat of Corypheus and Orion still got a thrill every time he held Cole’s hand. They hadn’t progressed to anything else, but he didn’t mind. He’d be happy holding Cole’s hand till the end of his days. 

When a call for aid came from the dwarves of Orzammar, his heart sank. 

Orion had grown up on tales of the horrors of the Deep Roads, just like most people. But as a dwarf, they always held a particular terror. That is where his people lived, where the cradle of their civilization rocked. If things were just slightly different, he could have grown up with the Deep Roads in his backyard. He felt lucky to be a surface dwarf.

He stepped onto the lift that would deposit them deep underground, Cole, Cassandra, and Vivienne at his back. He tried to banish the dread that gripped his heart, but it seemed to burrow into his bones. Cole gave his hand a quick squeeze as the sky disappeared from view. Orion tightened his fingers around Cole’s and his friend didn’t let go.

***

The Orzammar dwarves were polite and interested in his exploits, but didn’t treat him like a comrade just because of their shared ancestry. It was a relief. They had little in common except their height, and even then, Orion was the shortest. 

Around the campfire that night he shared his best dragon slaying story, wishing Bull or Varric were there to help him embellish the details. He was far from a talented storyteller. But the dwarves seemed satisfied, roaring with laughter when he got to the part where the battle had ended and he’d tripped over his own feet, falling directly into the dragon’s gaping maw.

Cassandra snorted with laughter, and Orion caught Vivienne’s raised eyebrow. With one look she conveyed that she thought he would do better to keep his dignity. 

He winked at her, and a smiled twitched at the corner of her mouth. 

Cole was bent over his bowl, swirling his spoon through the broth. Orion leaned close, but didn’t touch him.

“You alright?”

“Just-”

Cole tapped his spoon on the edge of the bowl in a quick staccato.

“There’s so much. And its all new and different. The stone is angry.”

There was nowhere here to get away from the stone. For a moment Orion had no idea how to help. Usually when Cole became overwhelmed, Orion would take him somewhere quiet and hold his hand.

“Is it alright if I touch you? Perhaps something physical will distract you from the stone.”

Cole nodded and Orion led him over to the quieter sleeping area. He sat on a bedroll and patted the spot between his legs. Cole sat down and Orion wrapped his arms around his friend tightly. After a few minutes Cole’s muscles relaxed and he leaned back into the embrace. 

Orion smiled, “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” Cole said through a yawn. He shifted so that his head was leaning back onto Orion’s shoulder. 

“You bring me happiness. But I don’t know… you’re always so bright. Do I make you happy?” 

Orion’s heart started racing so quickly he felt as though it might beat its way out of his chest. He knew Cole could feel it, could interpret it as strong emotion just as easily as he peered into a person’s mind to see their hurt. 

“Yes. You make me very happy.”

“Are you afraid?”

“All the time.”

Cole sat up and turned so that they were facing each other, his legs propped on top of Orion’s. He took Orion’s face into his hands and kissed his cheek.

“Its okay to be afraid, there is much to fear. But, the dangers you face, you’ll never be alone. I’ll be at your side.”

Cole’s gaze rested on Orion’s cheekbones as it usually did, and Orion leaned forward, resting his forehead against Cole’s. 

“Thank you.”

***

The Exalted Council. Orion was trying not to slouch into himself as the he headed the parade into the heart of Orlais. He always felt ridiculous on the back of a horse. He probably looked more like a doll perched up there, than a strong leader, but Josephine had insisted, and she was the expert. 

Soon enough his feet were back on the ground, and he was surrounded by his favorite people. 

Dorian disengaged from Bull just long enough to dramatically fall to his knees and sweep Orion up into a tight hug, laughing and asking a million questions. Blackwall was back from the Wardens, Vivienne was lounging on a settee, in her element as always. 

For a moment Orion thought of Solas and wondered where he had wandered to. He didn’t miss the elf, not after what had happened with Cole. Whatever Solas was, Orion was glad he and Cole were far away. Hopefully too far for Solas to rip out any more memories he might deem hazardous. 

Thinking about that terrifying moment made him look around for Cole. He smiled to see him lounging against one of the ornate pillars, feeding the birds breadcrumbs. 

“Hey,” he said, sidling over, hands stuck casually into his pockets. 

Cole’s face brightened with a smile, “Hello.”

Orion wrapped his arms around Cole who leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

“I missed you,” Orion said, knowing he was grinning like an fool and not caring. 

“I missed you too.”

“Well, aren’t you two adorable,” Dorian’s voice drawled out behind them. “How long has this been going on? Do tell.”

Orion stepped away from Cole, but kept hold of his hand. He rubbed the back of his neck, his face feeling hot enough to fry an egg on.

“Awhile.”

“They’ve been tiptoeing around each other for ages,” Bull complained loudly. 

“There’s no rush,” Orion managed to mutter, although he couldn’t look either of them in eye.

“Of course not,” Dorian said, glaring pointedly at Bull. Turning back to Orion he was all smiles. “I wish you both the best. Let me know if you need anything.”

Taking Bull’s arm he left them be. 

Cole sat in a chair and tugged Orion to stand between his legs, before wrapping his arms around him, and Orion leaned back into his embrace. 

“Do you want more?” Cole asked.

Orion sighed and leaned back harder, “I want whatever you are willing to give, whenever you are ready to give it, and nothing more.”

Cole propped his chin on Orion’s shoulder.

“I want to have sex with you- but not today.”

Orion let out an embarrassing choking noise, his heart rate spiking. 

Cole chuckled, and Orion gripped the man’s knees to steady himself.

“I- Well,” he swallowed audibly, “Well. I’m looking forward to that.”

“Me too.”

The stupid grin was back, and laughing, Orion turned around and threw his arms around Cole’s neck. 

***  
  
Solas was placid as ever. The only thing changed was his plain, homespun clothes replaced with extravagant armor. Orion watched him and wondered which was the mask, Solas, or Fen’Harel. Perhaps both were masks. He looked into Solas’ storm colored eyes and felt indescribably sad for the person that was known by not a single soul.

“…I destroyed their world.”

“You created my world,” Orion said, knowing it wouldn’t ease the pain, wouldn’t change Solas’ mind.

Solas smiled at him fondly, “You always had such a hopeful way of looking at things, Inquisitor.”

Orion didn’t return the smile.

“Not always. I am horrified that you plan to wipe us out like an infestation so that you can bring back your people who are better and more important. I can’t believe you would do such a thing.”

His friend’s face twists with pain, and Orion is glad to see it.

“Thank you,” Solas responds, sounding as winded as though Orion had socked him in the gut.

“Don’t thank me for thinking well of you. You tricked me. You are desperate and powerful, and I am terrified of you.”

Solas bowed his head, refusing to let Orion see his face. 

“I understand.”

“No, Solas you don’t,” Orion’s voice shook, but he continued, “If you did, you wouldn’t be able to even consider this course of action.” His face softened as he put his hand on Solas’ arm. “You don’t have to do this. Together we’ve already changed the world, we can do it again. Let me help you.”

“This is my path to walk alone,” Solas replied, holding out his hand, “Take my hand.”

“Walking alone brought you to this,” Orion said as he placed his hand in Solas’, “Perhaps you need a new name too, Dread Wolf.”

Solas’ face twisted again, a grimace that spoke volumes. But he said nothing more as he straightened over Orion’s hand and cast his spell, his fist opening and then closing, as though to catch the magic released.

“I am sorry,” he finally responded, “Live well, while time remains.”

Orion watched as he turned back to the Eluvian, arms crossed behind him, spine straight, as though untouched by time, and grief, and friendship. All a mask. Solas disappeared and Orion turned his attention to the way his arm was withering away, leaving an intricately scarred stump that ended at his elbow. 

When Orion staggered back through the Eluvian, Cole threw himself into his arms and kissed him. 

“The pain was so loud. I was afraid it was too late,” he cried, his forehead tilted against Orion’s.

And despite his exhaustion, his shock, and the absolute chaos that he’d once again been thrust into, Orion grasped at Cole and laughed. He was so grateful for his existence, so grateful Cole was with him, instead of in the Fade, or any other of the thousands of places life could have taken him instead. 

“Your arm!” Cassandra exclaimed, voice nearly cracking with worry.

Cole shifted so that Orion could see her, but stayed within the circle of Orion’s right arm.

“Solas wasn’t ready for me to die yet, but he needed the anchor. Apparently my arm was too deteriorated by the magic. It fell away to ash.”

“Are you all right, my dear?” Vivienne asked, her hand lightly resting on his shoulder.

“No,” Orion said, taking a shaky breath, “I’m not alright. Nobody is.”

He gave her a grateful smile.

“We have another war to fight.”

She smiled back at him warmly, squeezing his shoulder, “We’re ready, my dear.”

“We are always at your side, Inquisitor,” Cassandra echoed, gaze steady and firm.

“We love you,” Cole added.

Cassandra flushed, but nodded, Vivienne just sighed, but didn’t argue. Orion squeezed Cole tighter and laughed again.

***

Orion was standing in the middle of his room at the Winter Palace, trembling. He had just dismantled his life, his family, his legacy. He’d never felt so terrified or alone before, not even in the dungeons of Haven. 

A knock on the door interrupted the beginning of his panic attack, and he carefully composed his face before opening the door.

In the hallway stood his friends, grinning and clutching various bottles of alcohol, Sera somehow managing to balance a tray piled high with cookies on her head. 

Orion laughed, shaking his head at the sight of them.

“You gonna let us in or what?” Sera said, shoving past him. The tray wobbled dangerously, and Iron Bull saved the day, using his elbow to steady it, as he followed behind the archer. 

Vivienne came in last, a servant with a tray of cups trailing her. Orion tensed at the sight, eyes flicking over the human, looking for signs of a spy. 

“Don’t worry my dear, Jacques here has been serving me for years. I vouch for him personally.”

Orion let out a nervous sigh and smiled at Jacques, “My apologies, thank you for your help.”

Jacques bowed low, regal and composed as his employer, “No apologies needed, your Worship. Your care is commendable.”

The servant turned his attention back to his task, serving both Vivienne and Orion a nice, red, wine. Vivienne waved him away and Orion turned to her.

“You think of everything, Vivienne.”

“I’m from Orlais, my dear, of course I do.”

He just grinned and took a sip of the wine, watching as his friends settled themselves over the furniture. 

“I’m surprised you agreed to this,” he mentioned as Sera started throwing cookies at people. 

“Hmph,” Vivienne wrinkled her nose, “The price of power is to always have enemies in the shadows, Inquisitor. Tonight they shall know we are not cowed.”

“Besides,” she said, waving her hand expansively, “This rag tag team you cobbled together is a… family, of sorts.”

Sera chose that moment to run over and squeeze the breath out of Orion.

“Come on, come one! Stop being boring,” she tugged on his arm.

“Did you use the information I gave you?” Vivienne asked her, setting her wineglass aside on a small table.

Still holding Orion’s arm, Sera scowled and looked for a moment as though she wouldn’t answer.

“Yeah, yeah, it was good. Every servant there was half a second from a heart attack. I took care of it.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Vivienne inclined her head.

Sera’s eyes narrowed, looking as though she was examining the gesture for mockery. 

“Yeah… thanks,” she bit out and went back to dragging Orion across the room. Orion waved a goodbye at Vivienne and turned his attention to his favorite archer.

“What atrocities do you have planned for us?” he asked, half laughing.

“Atrocities, puh. We’re not gonna do anything but get drunk and toss things from the windows.”

Sera started giggling, “Remember when you kicked that Harlequin out the window? That was epic! Too bad we don’t have one of those to toss.”

“I think maybe we should be glad for that,” Blackwall chuckled, “Might ruin the mood.”

“I don’t know, I’m itching for a good fight,” Dorian interjected, waving his hands expressively, “I can’t go tossing Magisters out windows, no matter how much they deserve it.”

“I’d kill for a good brawl,” Bull said, a grin twisting on his face, “Everyone at the bar was moping. The bartender was so hangdog he didn’t even notice when I borrowed this cask of whiskey.”

He thumped the barrel, almost affectionately, and Sera whooped, grabbing Orion’s glass and filling it to the brim before shoving it back in his hand.

“Drink up, Inky. The night’s young and we gotta wring every drop of fun out of it.”

Orion only sipped at his drink, he had no intention of getting drunk. Eyes watering he set his glass down and held his hands up when Bull tried to stick a pint of something else in his hands.

“Nope. I’m good.”

“Alright, boss,” Bull shrugged and downed the beer in one go.

“Leave some for the rest of us,” Dorian complained, swatting at Bull’s bicep. 

They started to bicker and Orion grinned, his attention wandering around the room. He finally found the person he wanted to see most. Cole was sitting in a shadowed corner, an untouched glass of wine in his hand.   
  
“I was hoping you’d slip in eventually.”

“I had to help a few people first,” Cole said, luminous eyes flicking to Orion and then back to observing the room. Orion bit his lip, slipping his hand into Cole’s. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.

“Yes.” 

A small, smile was playing at Cole’s lips and Orion leaned forward eagerly, wanting to capture it with a kiss. 

It was a chaste, so far all kisses with Cole had been such, but Orion lost himself in it anyway, his hand coming up to cup Cole’s cheek. As he pulled away he realized the room had gone silent and looked up.

Dorian was staring at them with his hands covering his mouth, eyes sparkling with happy tears. Bull was giving him two thumbs up. Sera had wine dripping down her chin, her eyes big as saucers. Blackwall saluted him with his pint, a grin not quite hidden behind his beard.

Quickly Orion glanced at Varric, and nearly started crying. The dwarf was grinning widely, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Varric chuckled and raised his pint, “To the happy couple!”

“Cheers!” everyone yelled, and the room was again filled with life and laughter. Orion joined in, standing between Cole’s legs and leaning back into his arms. 

He couldn’t think of a time he was happier.

***

Orion stared slack jawed at the wide variety of implements Dagna had placed on the table before him. There were half a dozen prosthetics, each with a special design.

“This one is my favorite,” Dagna ran a loving finger over the tiny crossbow she’d made.

“Here’s the one with the blade, too dangerous for every day wearing of course. This one is actually a grappling hook! This one has fingers, but its gonna need a lot more work so that you can grasp properly with it. Thought I’d show you what I have started though. This one just has a bit of a hook and extra storage space.”

She flipped open a hidden panel and inside the arm was a lined compartment holding a single cookie. 

“I bet Sera left that for you,” Dagna laughed, handing him the snack. 

Orion crunched on it, ignoring the fact that it had far too much salt. 

“This one also has fingers as you can see, but each ‘finger’ is actually a poison dart. That one needs a bit more testing to be sure there are no leaks. And last, but certainly not least…” Dagna was dancing in place as she lifted a cloth that had been hiding the last of her designs.

The arm was a single piece of molded silverite, absolutely covered in dwarven runes. Honestly it was one of the most beautiful things Orion had ever seen. 

Dagna picked it up reverentially, “Each rune works, only one at a time, but you can activate and deactivate them at any time. I want to add working fingers of this too, but I only had so much time and I can work on the other set of fingers without messing up this one.”

She gestured for Orion to hold out his arm, and showed him how to attach the prosthetic. Between all the straps and the magic, it was actually a comfortable fit. Orion moved his arm, staring at the intricate runes and the way the light from the torches reflected off the metal.

“Its gorgeous, Dagna. This is beyond my wildest imaginings of what a fabricated arm could look like.”

Dagna was grinning, her hands flapping as she bounced up and down.

“I’m so glad you like it! Here let me show you how it works.”

*** 

Orion smiled seeing Cole perched on the couch with a book on his lap. He leaned over the arm and kissed Cole’s cheekbone.

“What are you reading?” he asked, moving to sit beside him.

“A book Dorian gave me. Its about sex between men.”

Orion froze with his hand on Cole’s thigh, “I-oh.”

He felt like his face was on fire, and he let out a shaky breath. 

Cole was as composed as ever, his head cocked to the side as he observed an illustration of two men kissing. Orion felt a stab of envy at Cole’s lack of embarrassment. 

That caught Cole’s attention, his gaze turning sharp as he focused on Orion. 

“You envy me?” he sounded incredulous, eyebrows rising toward his hairline.

Orion opened his mouth to reply, then shut it, realizing he wasn’t sure what all he was feeling.

It was intense when Cole did look him in the eye. Orion’s thoughts felt slippery, esoteric, and completely irrelevant. 

“I’m not sure what I’m feeling. I’m… a bit overwhelmed.”

Quick and graceful, Cole put the book down and took Orion’s hands in his. 

“We don’t have to do anything. You need to be ready too.”

“I’m ready whenever you are,” he chuckled, squeezing Cole’s hands. 

Cole’s gaze shifted to the side and then down at their joined hands.

“Does it bother you? That I know your feelings.”

Orion pushed back the fringe that had fallen in Cole’s eyes and caressed his cheek, “Sweetest heart, I love every single thing about you. I love the part of you that’s an assassin, the part that’s a spirit, the part that’s human, every single identity you choose, and those you didn’t choose. I love you wholly and absolutely.”

Cole’s face lit with a grin, his hands coming up to cup Orion’s face as he leaned down for a kiss. 

“I love you too,” he said, lips brushing against Orion’s. 

They kissed for a few minutes, tongues tangling and hands grasping, until Orion felt he was going to burst with both happiness and arousal. 

“I want to watch you undress,” Cole said in a husky whisper, his lips brushing against Orion’s ear.

“I- you do?” Orion could feel himself blushing, even as he smiled.

“Yes. Very much. Body as bare as your heart, and just as beautiful.”

Orion stood, too excited to feel much but a flutter of nervousness as he unhooked the buckles of his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Cole’s eyes went impossibly dark and Orion smiled, another spike of desire running hot through his veins.

“Closer. I want to touch you,” Cole said, reaching out a hand.

Orion moved so that Cole’s fingertips rested against his sternum, the spirit’s touch warm and gentle as they caressed over Orion’s shoulders. Cole scooted closer to place hot, open mouthed kisses on Orion’s neck, his tongue laving at warm, brown, skin. 

Orion gasped, his hips snapping forward until Cole’s hands descended, firmly holding him still. 

They weren’t even close to naked yet and Orion felt as though his brain was on fire, and in danger of melting out his ears. 

“Cole,” he pleaded, clasping his fingers around the spirit’s belt buckle and tugging, “Please.”

He wanted to make Cole feel how he was feeling, he wanted Cole heavy in his mouth, he wanted, he wanted, he wanted. Cole’s smile was heartbreakingly gentle.

“Let’s go slow, Orion. So many emotions,” he reached out and ran the backs of his fingers down Orion’s cheek, “I want to see them all, hear them all, taste them all.”

He leaned down to press his mouth to Orion’s, messy, tongue and spit, and perfection. Orion groaned into the kiss, hand tangling in Cole’s hair. 

“Anything,” he whispered as Cole moved his attention back to Orion’s neck, “Anything you want.”

Desperate for more skin to skin contact, he started to tug at Cole’s tunic, and the spirit obligingly slipped it over his head tossing it carelessly into a corner. Orion slid his fingers over the planes of Cole’s chest, kissing each scar, Cole’s breath stuttering beneath his lips. 

Straightening so he could tilt his head for another kiss, Orion felt devoured under Cole’s mouth. The spirit refused to stop kissing him despite how he had to hunch over to manage it, his hands still grasping Orion’s hips as they slowly stepped their way to the bed. 

With careful, fingers, Cole undid the laces to Orion’s breeches tugging them and his small clothes off. 

Orion trembled, groaning into Cole’s mouth as the cloth slid over his erection. 

The spirit went to his knees, his large hands spreading Orion’s legs as he leaned forward. 

“Watch me,” he commanded, and Orion’s breath caught in his throat as Cole opened his lips and slowly ran his tongue down Orion’s shaft. 

Orion finally managed to gasp in a breath just in time for Cole to take his cock into his mouth. Orion couldn’t have held back his cry of pleasure if a blade had been held to his throat. 

Cole sucked, and Orion’s fingers caught in the spirit’s hair, his legs wrapping around Cole’s head, as his spine arched, his entire body trying to get him closer, deeper. 

“Please, please, Cole!”

He had no idea what he was begging for, but Cole seemed to know, his hand coming up to cup Orion, one long finger stroking up his perineum. Orion’s orgasm ripped through his body like a lighting bolt, a scream he didn’t have breath for caught in his throat. 

“I think you just sucked my mind out of my dick,” he laughed as Cole flopped onto the bed beside him. 

“All I tasted was cum,” Cole replied matter-of-factly. 

The spirit pulled him farther onto the bed so they could cuddle, and Orion just laughed again, wrapping his arm around Cole and kissing his chest. A few minutes later, when he could feel his toes again, Orion propped himself up on his elbow.

“You mind if I have a turn,” he asked shyly, watching Cole’s face closely. 

The spirit smiled and moved so he was leaning against the headboard. 

“I’m ready.”

Orion ran gentle fingers over Cole’s legs as he situated himself. Cole was still half hard, and growing harder right before his eyes. 

Orion grinned before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the head of Cole’s erection. 

Cole breathed out a quiet, encouraging, sigh and Orion pulled back to lick at the shaft before attempting to take Cole’s cock all the way in his mouth. He could only manage about half, but Cole’s panting breaths told him it was well enough.

Taking the bottom of his shaft in his hand, Orion bobbed up and down, pressing against the flare with the flat of his tongue. Cole let out a garbled sound and came, filling Orion’s mouth with his seed. Orion wrinkled his nose at the taste, but swallowed, hoping he would get used to it. 

He crawled back up Cole’s body, aglow with success, and the awestruck expression on the human’s face. Cole drew him in for a kiss, pulling Orion close and rolling to cover the dwarf’s body with his own. Tongues and bodies entwined, Orion wanted to stop time and live in this moment forever.

Cole broke off the kiss to bury his face in Orion’s neck.

“I love you.”

Orion embraced him fiercely, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“I love you too.”


End file.
